The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for controlling the temperature within a temperature maintenance storage unit used for storing and/or displaying various goods, and in particular is directed at a system for insulating a tank of a temperature maintenance unit for promoting uniform temperatures within the tank.
Temperature maintenance storage units are widely used for storing goods, such as food or drink items, medicines, and the like, and may be used and/or configured as a refrigeration system or as a heating system. Such storage units may include a tank having an open top such that the food and/or drink items contained therein may be readily accessible or displayed.
Conventional temperature maintenance storage units, such as a refrigeration unit, include refrigeration coils placed or wound about the tank opposite from the interior storage area of the tank. A refrigerant is conducted through the coils to cool the tank walls and, thus, the interior of the tank and the tank's contents.
Typically, however, the coils are only disposed about a limited surface area of the walls of the tank such that non-uniform cooling (or heating) of the tank walls occurs when refrigerant (or a heating fluid) is conducted through the coils. For example, the lower area or portion of the tank may be maintained at lower temperatures than the upper area or portion of the tank, which may cause freezing of goods, such as food/drink items, positioned at the lower area and inadequate cooling of those items positioned nearer to the upper area. Furthermore, items positioned in proximity to tank portions that are immediately adjacent a coil may experience localized spots of significantly lower temperatures as compared to other portions of the tank. Such uneven cooling (or heating) may cause damage to the goods contained in the tank.
Therefore, a temperature maintenance unit that avoids uneven cooling and/or heating is desired.